The Doppelganger Kerfuffle
by MaeTowle
Summary: In her quest to flee from Klaus, Katerina Petrova begs help from a local witch. But the exact nature of the spell is vague, and what will happen when four doppelgangers suddenly find themselves in each others' times.


**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own the characters or anything recognizable from TVD. Those rights belong to the CW and L.J. Smith.**

 **AN: Here we go on another adventure! However, since I'm still finishing up _Cursed,_ I don't know when this will be updated again. But, never fear - I am in love with the idea of this story, and I can't wait to share it with you.**

* * *

"Can you do it?" the girl with dark brown hair and even darker eyes asked. Her olive skin, so out of place among the pale English nobility, glowed in the low candlelight.

An hour ago, when Rowena had opened her door to answer the frantic knocking, she had been taken in by the almost unnatural beauty of the girl. Housing this girl was a death sentence. She matched the description that had been sent out through the supernatural channels. Anyone with any connection to magic was looking out for her, but considering who was behind the search, most were hoping not to find her.

Rowena guided the stranger to her sitting room and after doing so, she cast a spell to send a quick to alert Elijah to the location of his quarry. In the meantime, Rowena needed to keep Katerina Petrova here and occupied long enough to allow him to collect his prize. She also had to keep Katerina from becoming suspicious. In order to do that, she asked what had brought Katerina to her humble house.

"I need to escape," she said without preamble. "My life is at risk, and I have nothing else to my name."

Rowena glanced pointedly down at Katerina's fine blue gown and ample jewelry barely hidden under a plain brown traveling cloak. She had chosen a chair near the low, hot fire burning in Rowena's hearth. Katerina gazed into the depths of the fire for a long moment before answering the questioning glance.

"Gifts," she said. "From the men who wish to kill me. They are meant to keep me pliant and complicit. I do not wish to be. It is said throughout the province that you grant wishes."

"Not for free," Rowena said.

"Name your price," Katerina said.

"You have just finished saying you have nothing of value."

"You can have any of what I have on me. All of it. Just- Please… Help me get away."

Rowena watched Katerina carefully. Certainly, the jewels she wore would keep food on the table for well over a year. However, there was a small, simple band on Katerina's right hand. It had none of the opulence of the other pieces, but as Rowena watched, Katerina held that hand against her chest with the other. She ran her thumb over and over the worn metal.

"I will help you, Katerina," Rowena said slowly. She enjoyed the way Katerina practically slumped into her chair with relief, though her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know who you are because I know who you run from."

"And you would still help me?"

"I have not yet named my price," Rowena said. "You may not be so eager for my help once I do."

"I told you, it doesn't matter the price. I need my freedom and my life. Anything else I have I would give you."

Rowena glanced again at the simple ring. "In return for what you ask, I want your ring." Katerina started to pull off the large sapphire ring adorning her left hand, but Rowena held up a hand for her to stop. "Not that one, dear," she said.

Katerina glanced down at her hands. The only remaining ring was the one her mother had given her when she became a woman. It was the last piece of her family that she had - the only item she had been allowed when her father had banished her. She hesitated, and the witch pounced on that hesitation.

"Problem, dear? It's only one small ring. The other is much finer."

The sentimental value of the ring only remained if Katerina was alive to hold onto it. Without her life, the ring would mean nothing. With one last long look down at the silver band, she yanked it off and tossed it to Rowena, who caught it easily.

"You have your trinket," Katerina said. He voice had lost any of the warmth it had held earlier. The only thing that mattered to her now was surviving. "Now, about my wish-"

"One moment, there is more to the price."

"That's not how this works."

Rowena narrowed her eyes at Katerina. Suddenly, Katerina couldn't catch her breath. She clutched her throat, fingers searching for a force that wasn't there.

"Isn't it?" Rowena asked. She released a gasping Katerina from the spell. The girl bit her tongue as she glared at Rowena. "Ah, your silence is much better. It's just another small thing. You'll never even miss it," she reassured Katerina. She lifted a small bowl from the table beside her. It would hold no more than a couple chicken eggs. She held it out to show Katerina before continuing, "I wish to take some of your blood. Just enough to fill this small bowl."

"My- my blood?" Katerina had quick flashes of what Klaus wanted from her. What it would take to break his curse and what had sent her running from the comfort of his manse. "Why do you want my blood?"

"Does it matter?" Rowena asked. "You won't miss so little, and if it keeps you from Lord Niklaus' clutches, which no one can blame you for wanting, why would this detail curtail you?"

Katerina stared at Rowena for a long moment, weighing her options: give this witch a little blood or face her death either at Klaus' cruel hands or at her own hand as a last resort. She frowned. She didn't want to give anyone her blood, but better a small amount to this tough woman than sacrifice her life. She decided in that moment to model herself after this witch when her life was her own again. She wouldn't take anyone's shit, and would never be backed into a corner like this one again.

Katerina scowled as she flung her hand out at Rowena, who leaned forward in her seat. She cut into Katerina's palm so quickly that it barely stung. Then, she held Katerina's hand over the bowl, gathering every precious drop of doppelgänger blood. The spirits only knew when she would find use for this ingredient, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity that had fallen into her lap.

Rowena passed Katerina a cloth, and she pressed it tight to the cut. "You have your price, witch," Katerina said. Her voice was low and angry now. "Grant me my wish."

"Of course, Lady Katerina," Rowena said in a voice laden with disdain. "Follow me. I'll see that spell I can find to suit your needs."

She led Katerina out of the house. She had learned, many years ago, not to practice where she slept. Behind her house, she had erected a small shack to house her altar and the grimoires she had collected over the years.

"Have a seat, m'lady," she said. She offered a mocking bow to Katerina and pointed to the tree stumps that served as stools in this space.

Katerina wrinkled her nose, but she moved to the stump all the same. She was so close to getting her wish, and she didn't want to jeopardize it now.

Once she was seated, Rowena moved to the shelves of grimoires. She pulled a few down from one of the lower shelves before moving back to Katerina. She spread them across the low table by the stools and opened them randomly. Then, she held her hands over them as she looked to Katerina.

"Tell me, specifically, what it is you want," she said.

"I wish to be free from Klaus. He is bloodthirsty and plans to sacrifice me. I want to be somewhere he'll never find me or be able to hurt me."

Rowena nodded and closed her eyes. As if a gale had picked up, the pages beneath her hands began to flutter. They turned faster and faster until all but one grimoire slammed shut. That was the book Rowena picked up, and she read the page the magic had indicated. As she did, a slow smile spread across her face.

"Did you find something?" Katerina asked, impatient to be away and safe.

"I did," Rowena answered. She moved to her altar and began to select ingredients. Then, she lit the requisite nine white candles.

"Can you do it?"

"You've paid," Rowena said. She spoke as though it was the only answer necessary.

"Where will the spell send me?" Katerina pressed.

"Somewhere safe from Lord Niklaus." Rowena continued to work. She paid Katerina little mind, but she wouldn't have been able to answer the question anyway. The spell wasn't designed to send people any _where_ , but it would deliver the escape Katerina wanted.

"Are you being vague on purpose, or because you don't know the answer?"

Rowena didn't answer. Instead, she focused on chanting the words of the spell over a bowl of herbs. The water beneath them steamed, making a tea that would carry the spell. The last ingredient, especially in this case, was one she had gathered just mere minutes ago. Fortunately, she didn't have to use the entirety of the bowl. After adding a couple drops of Katerina's blood, she turned and handed the bowl to the girl.

"Drink this and you will be safe from the danger that brought you to me," Rowena said.

Katerina hesitated for the barest hint of a moment, but her only other option was to take her own life. The witch's vague, unhelpful statements meant little when compared to that fate.

She lifted the bowl and tipped back every last drop. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, her head began to swim. She could hear voices so like her own, but with different accents. She frowned before her head fell forward onto the table. The resulting thunk made Rowena wince, but she watched the doppelgänger to see what would come next.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Ancient Greece_

Amara lay wrapped in Silas' arms. The pair was still catching their breath and basking in the afterglow of their intimate reunion. After many moons apart, Silas had set up this retreat, and they were savoring every second of this time together without his wedding to Qetsiyah looming over them.

Amara sat up to pour a drink when she was overcome with dizziness. Before she could do anything more than turn to Silas, she fell unconscious back against the pillows.

* * *

 _In Mystic Falls, 1000 AD_

Behind him, the rest of the village was dancing and drinking to celebrate another successful harvest.

"Tatia," he breathed as the girl approached him. She was especially beautiful by the light of Mabon fires.

"Elijah," she greeted, wearing his favorite grin. "What will people say? The two of us sneaking off together."

"Nothing they have not already - wrongly - said," he replied. "But I find I do not care."

Her grin grew impossibly wider, and her eyes twinkled with mischief and amusement. She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, her eyes rolled back and she sank toward the ground. He caught her before she could fall, but it was close.

"Tatia!"

* * *

 _In Mystic Falls, 2010 AD_

"So, you're telling me that even though they banished you-"

"My father banished me. Mama just couldn't go against him," Katherine argued. "But yes, even so, as soon as I was turned, I went home to them. I thought I would be able to protect them."

"Have you cared about anyone like that since then?" Elena asked.

"Someone's getting nosy." Katerina paused, suddenly feeling off. Her stomach rolled like she was going to be sick for the first time in centuries.

At the other end of the table, she saw Elena collapse.

"Well, that's not good," Katherine said.


End file.
